elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Stony Creek Cave
Stony Creek Cave is a cave located in that serves as an exit for the Dwemer ruin, Kagrenzel. It is located southeast of Windhelm and north of Ansilvund. Walkthrough The entrance is on the east side of a pool of water. The path is partially submerged and leads to the southeast. The first open area has a Breton lying over a pole. The path continues upstream to the southeast, then turns left (northeast) where eventually two bandits will appear. On the right hand side further up is a wooden ramp protected by another bandit leading up to the southeast. Near the top is a passage heading left (northeast) to an alchemy lab with a random mage. The path to the lab can be easy to miss, and has a tripwire trap. The room with the lab also has a chest against the west wall containing random loot. Back on the main path, it eventually leads to a large cave with a waterfall and a bandit mining the moonstone ore veins. An apprentice-locked chest can be found beside the bandit. Throughout the cave, there is a wavering distortion in the air, similar to heat distortion around a fire. This indicates the presence of flammable gas, which can be ignited with a flame spell, shout or torch. This will have about the same damage as oil on the ground; however, it will be in the air and thus less avoidable. Note that simply holding a fire spell (not charging or firing/fired) will ignite the gas, so caution is needed. Entrance to Kagrenzel The map shows that the path continues further beyond the waterfall. By climbing the rocks opposite the opening (in the east corner of the room) and then using the Whirlwind Sprint shout, it is possible to reach the top of the waterfall. At the end of the corridor there is a passage to Kagrenzel. *It is also possible to climb the rocks to the left of the waterfall. Sneaking while jumping makes this easier due to overhead rocks. *It is also possible to climb the waterfall using Beast Form (only available for werewolves) and climbing the rocks on the left side of the waterfall. This can be done by jumping on top of the chest and then jumping to the side of the rocks. *If is installed, the Vampire Lord Bat ability can be used. In the entrance tunnel for Kagrenzel, there is a Falmer chest on the left side. Climb the wall on the right side and find a Centurion Dynamo Core at the top of the small waterfall. Turn around and find a flawless diamond on top of the stone arc, which can be obtained either by shooting it down with an arrow, using the Telekinesis spell, or by jumping and quickly grabbing it while still in the air. Another way to get the diamond is to use the Unrelenting Force shout to blast it down off the ledge. The tunnel eventually leads to a large cave with a bridge over water leading to another tunnel to the left (southeast). There is an adept-locked chest to the left behind the altar. From the bridge Falmer will begin to appear from their wall mounted tubes behind the Dragonborn. Sneaking backwards to remain undetected can be effective here. Further down the tunnel, the Dragonborn will be ambushed by several leveled Falmer - due to the cramped tunnel, this can be quite tricky if taken by surprise. Near the location of the ambush is a moonstone ore vein. At the end of the tunnel is a Falmer chest, and a large body of water. In the depths of this pool, to the left (west) of the stone pillar supporting the bridge is an expert-locked Dwemer chest. Finding it may require waterbreathing spells or potions or the Volsung Mask, as water visibility is low. The chest contains leveled loot. Both the tunnel and pool area are prone to rockfalls, although the tunnel rockfall may be fairly harmless due to a bug where the rocks hover just above the tunnel floor. The pool rockfall may cover the Dwemer chest. At this point, it is impossible to go any further, and backtracking is required in order to exit. One cannot gain access to Kagrenzel's main hall by entering through the cave; Kagrenzel's main entrance up the mountain will need to be found. Quests *Bounty Quests *Finn's Lute *No Stone Unturned *Kill an ex-crew member of Kjar in the quest "Harsh Master" *Miscellaneous quest to return Queen Freydis's Sword to Oengul War-Anvil *Potential location for the miscellaneous quest to return Roggi's Ancestral Shield to Roggi Knot-Beard in Kynesgrove. *Possible location for Meridia's Beacon *Possible location for the companions miscellaneous quest "Family Heirloom" *Possible location for the quest "Shahvee's Amulet" (Argonian Marriage option) *Possible location for "The Forgemaster's Fingers" (miscellaneous quest) required to become Orc blood-kin (if not already an orc by race selection) *Possible location for schematics in "Ancient Technology" *Possible location for Shalidor's writings in quest "Shalidor's Insights." *Possible location for miscellaneous quest "Retrieve the Moon Amulet" for the Khajiit Kharjo (guard of Zaynabi the trader who can be found near Riften Stables). *Possible location for "Fetch Me That Book!" Notable items *Moonstone Ore vein x 2 *Finn's Lute, inside a chest in a room with alchemy lab. *Stone of Barenziah, on a table near alchemy lab. *''Mystery of Talara, Book IV, on a table next to alchemy lab. *Treasure Map X'' *Shahvee's Amulet of Zenithar (random 1 out of 5 caves) Facilities *Alchemy lab Appearances * de:Steinbachhöhle es:Cueva del Arroyo de Piedra fr:Grotte de la Crique pierreuse it:Caverna del Ruscello Pietroso ru:Пещера Каменный Ручей Category:Skyrim: Eastmarch Hold Locations Category:Skyrim: No Stone Unturned Locations Category:Skyrim: Moonstone Ore Vein Locations